


Maids

by Aegis999



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Happy sex slave, Incest, Maids, Nameless Main Character - Freeform, Nymphomaniac, Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave, Smut, Thicc Pearl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis999/pseuds/Aegis999
Summary: Nameless Main Character has fun with his sexy Maid/Happy and willing sex Slave Pearl! BTW She is thicc in this one. No history, just pure smut!Remember this is pure fiction. Don't like it, the door to see other stuff is wide open.
Relationships: OC/Pearl, OC/Peridot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Maids

**Author's Note:**

> Main idea by me, the development of the story was made by an "unnamed" author, at his request. Not posting in ff since the fandom there only wants lesbian/trans/gay shit and if they don't get what they want they report you to oblivion, hence why the author wants anonymity.
> 
> Note: I couldn't put or figure out how to put an anonymous co-creator.

I was a simple man, with a simple life. I lived in a little town called Beach City with tons of friendly people and some that were much closer to me, but I don't mean friends or family.

I was resting in my bed, eyes closed and just slowly starting to wake up. There was a wet feeling around my groin given how I preferred to sleep in the nude. My eyes slowly began to open, not bothering to look down since I already knew what it was. I simply sat up a little on my elbows, looking down and getting a clear view thanks to light streaming in from the window.

There currently bobbing her head up and down my morning wood was a woman with ivory white skin, surprisingly a pearl gemstone right on her forehead, hair with a peach color and done up in a point, a noticeably pointy nose, a set of hips that would make anyone stare, and decked in a black frilly maid outfit that showed off her long legs, round ass, while the front part of it was straining against her D sized breasts. She was making loud slurping sounds with each bob, and I just smiled at the sight.

"Morning Pearl." I saw her look up at me, smile, and pull her mouth off with a pop.

"Good morning master, did you sleep well?"

"You know I did." I teased before she went back to bobbing her head over my girth, and I was already getting pretty close, which she could tell before she hummed, making the vibrations help me hit my peak before I gritted my teeth and started to shoot a fresh morning load right into her mouth which she eagerly slurped up like a true blue slut.

The woman slid her head off, licking her mouth with a moan, and swallowed the hot seed before climbing off the bed while I did the same to get my robe on. "Thank you for the treat master."

"No problem Pearl." I gave her a smile as she helped me with my robe. When it was on all the way I made my way to the door, giving Pearl a quick slap on the ass making her jump with a gasp, but smile wide.

"Oh master, you cad." she giggled.

The two of us reached my kitchen. I took a spot at the table as Pearl herself went ahead to get breakfast started, her thicc hips making me get a good picture to stare at, which I never got tired of every day.

She's not like other girls, or women, or any human for that matter, because she's not. Pearl here is what's known as a Crystal Gem, a being from an alien race who all have different gems on their bodies, who can use weapons and change their forms into different shapes they want, and are pretty damn stronger than regular people.

As for her? She was my personal maid, willing to do anything I say and making sure the place was nice and tidy, along with something far far far more fun.

"Master, what are you in the mood for today? Shall I make you an omelet?"

"Yeah, use plenty of eggs, I wanna make sure I've got extra sperm to spare." I flashed a knowing grin which made Pearl blush but gave an excited giggle.

"Absolutely master!"

Honestly just seeing her ass right now was bringing me back in the mood damn fast, but I wanted to hold back a little. Mostly because teasing and getting handsy with her while she's making breakfast could be dangerous for both of us. After I'm full is when we can go nuts.

It took a bit of time, but when Pearl was finished she set the food down and I went digging in without a second thought. No need to hold back, everything she made was on point and the best. Not to mention she knew just what to add in to help give me the extra boost needed for the rest of the day.

By the time I finished, Pearl had already gotten ahead to rubbing my shoulders with an excited look in her eyes.

"Master, would you like us to-ooh!" she let out, suddenly pulled down on my lap with me giving her leg a nice rub making her shiver.

"Get right to the fun part? Oh yeah." I gave her a look that most perverts probably had before capturing her lips and feeding my tongue inside to get my own taste of her since she DID go ahead and have a taste of me. I licked around the mouth and against her tongue, hearing her already moaning while I gave her ass a squeeze with one hand, and cupped one of her breasts with the other. I could already tell her nipples were growing rock hard behind the top of the uniform.

I broke back though, seeing her stick her tongue out in need before I reached up and pulled the top down and letting her bare breasts out. I went right ahead to latch onto one of the teal nubs before sucking on it like a baby making her arch her back and moan in need.

"Master! You're so eager~" she reached down to rub my dick, which was standing out of my robe and made me lick the nipple as I sucked while she moved herself to sit right on my lap and rub against the girth, raising her skirt up to show the teal colored lips that was her pussy, which was soaking wet. "I need it in me, please~"

I let go and looked at her, before grabbing her hips, lifted her up, and slammed her right onto my junk, putting my balls deep inside and getting a shriek out of her like a banshee with the insides squeezing me right away. "You got it my slutty maid, and you'll have it all day~"

"Thank you!" she cheered before bouncing her hips up and down, coating my dick in her juices and making loud sounds that echoed in the home. She held my head against her chest where I resumed sucking on a nub while giving the other one a pinch which got her to tighten up even more. "Master! Master! I want more of your dick!"

I never get tired of hearing that. I moved my hips right up as she bounced down, pushing deeper and deeper with her insides narrow and twisting. Transformation made sex amazing no matter what. It also helped when she tried to keep her body as anatomically correct as possible. Meaning her insides were made to be exactly as a human woman's, but it also meant she could adjust it to make it more and more fun no matter what. God am I lucky!

Pearl moaned louder when I stood up, gripping her ass, and slammed inside again and again as she wrapped her arms and legs around me to hold on. "Master! Fuck me! Please!"

"I'll give you your own fresh protein shake right in here!" I let out, ramming my dick deeper and deeper making her throw her head back. "Don't let a single drop out, or else!"

"Yes, master! I swear!"

"I'm cumming!" I slammed right inside once more and started spilling my dick juice inside, feeling her pussy squeeze like a vice to try and keep it all in while milking me as I bit down on her nub which made her own juices gush out all over my dick and the floor.

I kept myself inside her, wanting to paint the insides just as white as her skin with her grip on me not waning, her wanting the same thing given how she could feel her especially made uterus get filled up making her smile in sheer pleasure and bliss.

"Master….there's so much….I love it~"

"I know you do slut, I know you do."

I set her down on the table, taking a second to catch my breath with her not letting go of my dick when I tried to pull it out.

"Not yet….master, please…" she panted in a drunken tone while looking at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll let you keep it in." I relented given how when we got started, it was hard to really stop.

After catching our second wind, we had gone ahead to the living room where I sat in my master recliner and let her sit on my lap, rubbing her slit against my dick with her fluids dripping out more than before with what looked like hearts in her eyes. Another neat little trait I learned later down the line which showed that her switch was flipped. Then again with her, she's ALWAYS flipped when it comes to fucking.

"Master, please let me ride you~" she purred while rubbing her chest against my own, her nipples harder than ever. "I want my soaking wet cunt to be stuffed with your magnificent dick~"

"Well then ride away, you get to be my little cowgirl." I grinned, reaching up to cup and knead her breasts as she brought her hips up, and swiftly slammed them right over my cock. She moaned and gasped with each bounce, her ass slapping against my balls which just made my dick stay hard without fail.

(Later)

After giving Pearl another fresh creampie, I decided we needed milk and suggested we take a trip. And by that, I mean having Pearl walk real close to me as we walked down the boardwalk, with her smiling and keeping her back straight, but with some difficulty since I had her bring some 'toys' with.

"Master, I'm having a tough time." she whispered in my ear with me giving a smile.

"Keep it inside." I whispered back, while under the maid's outfit Pearl had a vibrator stuffed inside her cunt and asshole, both of which turned on halfway with my hand in my pocket and lightly touching the dial. "Don't let them fall out, or no treat later."

"But master." she whined quietly. "I'm so close~"

"Good." I was having too much fun with this. Teasing her and making her get awfully close to orgasming, in public, with people around, really brought out my sadistic side.

Eventually, we reached the small mart in town, and after going inside to grab the milk, I went ahead to turn the dial up more and more. By the time we reached the cash register with the employee, Pearl was blushing and rubbing her legs together so much she could light a fire with them.

"Alright, that'll be a dollar fifty."

"H-H-Here." Pearl held out the money to the men who went ahead to put it away while looking at her confused.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-Yes, of course." she nodded quickly while glancing at me with the toys shaking like nuts inside her holes.

The mean shrugged, and with that, the two of us walked out with me smiling and carrying the milk as she held my arm tightly.

"Master! Please!" she practically shouted with wide eyes. "I'm so close!"

"Mmmmm, I don't know, how much do you want help?"

"Immensely!"

"Good girl." I grabbed her arm and led her to a nearby alleyway, with her quickly raising her skirt up to show her juices going down her legs and dripping onto the ground. "Let's see if you can pop it out without your hands."

Pearl bit her lip, closed her eyes, and let out a loud cry as she shook with her juices gushing out against the ground, feeling the one in her pussy slowly get pushed out before it fell down, making her gasp relieved and drop to her knees before reaching back to her ass and pulled the second one out, gasping and trying to regain her bearings.

"Good slut, you kept it together. You deserve a treat." I was already half-hard when I pulled my dick out, but Pearl barely paid it any mind before she grabbed it and started to rub it in need, getting it hard as she started to eagerly lick and suck on it with a moan. "Just be careful, if someone sees us like this they'll know how much of a slut you really are." I teased.

"Mmmm~" Pearl let out, feeling more excited at the thought as she bobbed her head up and down my dick, probably more thirsty for my milk than the real stuff we grabbed on the side, which was fine by me since I wanted her to suck it all up straight from the source.

"That's a good slut, blow your master like a whore." I gave her head a pat and leaned against the wall. "Maybe you could dress up like one later, that'd really get your panties soaked. Oh wait, you don't wear underwear." I chuckled at the joke.

Pearl tried to nod without stopping her movement, probably thinking about it and hoping I could make it happen. I grabbed her head and made her take in more, with her happy to obey, and licked at my balls while doing it.

"Fuck is that good." I grinned while thrusting my hips a little bit to make it feel better. "I'm almost there."

Pearl hummed to try and make it work faster using the vibrations, and it was.

"Here I go!" I held her head in place, releasing my sperm right down her throat as she didn't need to worry about gagging, she took care of that long ago and could deep throat me without having to catch her breath.

Pearl let out a happy sound and swallowed all she could while I pulled out with a pop and watched as she quickly licked up any seed that nearly escaped making me chuckle.

"Alright, let's get home before the milk spoils."

"Yes master~" she moaned with a half-lidded look of joy before we both got ourselves back together and headed back home.

(Later)

I smiled as I moved back and forth in Pearl's moist cunt, fucking her on the dining table with her crying out with each movement. I was giving her nipples a flick and twist here to tease her and get different sounds from her.

"Master! I feel like I'm going mad!" she cried out arching her back with me letting out a chuckle.

"Even if you went mad it wouldn't be anything different. You'd be a cum loving slut whether you have sense or not, and that's just a sign that you'll need only my dick and no one else's."

"Yes, master! Yours is the only one I want!"

"Well then hang on, because I'm gonna flood you like ane eclair!" I started to really pick up the pace, making her wrap her arms and legs around me desperately.

Pearl panted and cried out and felt my dick start to twitch. "Inside! Inside! Inside master!"

"Here I go Pearl!" I cried out, right before...

"Master!"

I slowed down and turned my head making me sigh. "What is it Peridot? I was almost there."

"You've been doing that all day." deadpanned a woman who was just as shapely as Pearl with matching D size breasts, the same maid uniform, but she was shorter than Pearl with lime green skin, yellow hair styled up into what looked like a dorito shape, a green gem on her forehead, and a pair of yellow glasses over her eyes walking over with her hands on her hips. "I've been wanting to talk to you about your finances, but you've been 'preoccupied'."

"Yes, fucking me." spoke up Pearl with annoyance. "Master was going to fill my slutty hole with his seed, but someone decided to interrupt us."

"Yes yes, we know how eager you are for more." Peridot rolled her eyes with me giving a devious grin. "Now master, about the-"

"I've got a better idea Peri, why don't you join? You look a bit tense."

Peridot looked at me with surprise before looking away with a blush. "I can't, otherwise I'll get distracted."

"Then that means me and my master can get back to it while you leave us." spoke Pearl waving her hand and tightened her grip on me with her limbs and pussy. "Please master, I STARVING for your seed~"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" spoke up Peridot in annoyance marching over to us with a brighter blush. "I never said I was just gonna leave! If anything, I deserve a go with how much you've been hogging him!"

"A threesome? Works for me." I grinned. I saw Peridot protest before I reached down, grabbed her by the front of her uniform, and managed to pull her up into the air, bringing her right on top of Pearl who didn't waste a second before getting to work on reaching under her skirt.

"Hey! Watch those hands you clod!" she yelled out before I cupped her cheeks, turned her towards me, and pressed our lips together before sliding my tongue inside, making her abruptly shut up and moan as I licked all around inside.

When she got like this a good fuck always got her to relax, and Pearl was probably thinking the same since I could hear Peridot moan louder into the kiss, probably from Pearl rubbing and poking at her own slit.

"I'll bet you want master to give you a fresh creampie too." spoke the taller gem seeing Peridot's wet folds with a smug look.

Peridot groaned as I pulled back and gave her a lustful look making her tense up as I grabbed at her breasts and started squeezing them, resuming my movement as Pearl cried out. "Listen closely, because that's what you'll sound like after I fill you."

"MASTER!" Pearl let out, her juices gushing out as I started shooting my load inside her with Peridot moaning as I started to suckle on one of her nubs. "I-I'm sensitive there!"

"You're sensitive all over, like here!" Pearl jammed her fingers into the soaking wet hole, making Peridot howl her head off before her juices shot out onto Pearl while she moaned when I started shooting my latest load inside her twat. "MASTERRRRR!"

"AHHH!" Peridot let out, leaning against me from feeling the sensation hit her. She bit her lip and shivered while I pulled out of Pearl and carried Peridot off Pearl, only to rub my dick between her legs making the green gem jump with wide eyes.

"Your turn~" I sat down on the floor with her on my lap, bringing her down onto my dick making her moan with wide eyes with me groaning. "Fuck! You're already squeezing me and I've barely gone all the way in!"

"But it's huge master!" she moaned with her tongue sticking out as I brought her up by grabbing her ass and then back down. "It's going to stretch me out!"

"That's the fun part my slutty maid~" I leaned down and started licking her neck making her face turn darker green to show a blush before I started to bounce her up and down, with Pearl watching this and panting.

She then proceeded to rub and squeeze one of her breasts while her other hand moved to her pussy to start rubbing it even as my sperm leaked out, getting more turned on from seeing me fucking Peri.

"Come on Peridot, move those hips." I ordered while squeezing her ass making her lean into me. I got a sneaky idea and slid a finger down between the cheeks, slowly pushing it into her ass.

"MASTER!" she hollered out before moving her hips on her own up and down, trying to synchronize with my own thrusts. "Your finger!"

"What? This?" I gave it a little wiggle making her groan and grip the front of my clothes. "Want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop! Please!"

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna." I smiled before capturing her lips again, with both our tongues rolling together as Pearl dug her fingers deeper into her cunt, moaning and pinched her nipple at the display. Feeling Peridot desperately trying to suck on my tongue was always a treat, especially when her asshole was gripping my finger like a vice.

Pearl was close to her second orgasm as she gritted her teeth and rubbed her clit furiously. "Ahhh! Master! I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Peridot cried out, rocking her hips so fast they were turning into a blur as I held onto her ass.

"Then here you go my little green dorito!" I hollered, burying myself right inside before I exploded, causing sperm to leak out as she screamed and went cross-eyed from the rush of pleasure hitting her. "Take it all up inside, because we're all gonna be busy for the rest of the night."

Peridot panted and gave a slow nod. "I'm….all...for….it…."

"What about me master?" spoke up Pearl with eagerness.

"Of course you'll get another turn. By the time the night's over, you two are gonna feel like turkeys." I promised.

That got both gems giving wide smiles, hearts in their eyes.

(Later)

"Master, I….have a request."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked Pearl who seemed nervous and looked away, which was new to me given her nature. I expected her to offer me a titjob, not seem shy.

"I've given it some thought, and….I would like your child." she spoke looking me in the eye, making me stare at her quietly from shock. I mean, wouldn't you? Getting asked to give your slutty maid a kid?

"Say what?"

"I know it's out of nowhere and arrogant of me to request, but I've given it thought for a while now and I feel it would be very beneficial." she smiled. "I could arrange my body to be possible of creating life between you and I, and in return you would get another maid to pleasure you."

"You mean….fuck my own daughter?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. I would be happy to teach her everything I know about making you feel good. I'd help show her the best way to be the best slut." she smiled caressing my chest with a seductive look. "Just imagine it, you get another maid, one made between us, and imagine the taboo. Fucking your own child who will grow up and love her father as a daughter and slut~"

"Yeah….you do make a point." I admitted. I mean it wouldn't that messed up given how gems work. If anything it would be more like a clone of Pearl if anything, but the whole incest taboo? That would definitely be pretty hot to try. "Alright Pearl, let's give it a go."

"Yes! Thank you master!" Pearl cupped my chin before pressing her lips against mine with a hum while her body glowed, probably working on adjusting her body to make it possible with me grabbing at her ass.

(Timeskip)

I whistled to myself as I looked around the place, admiring the shine to the walls and floor with the windows looking translucent without a single smudge. I was in a good mood, but it was mostly on the fact today was the day. The day my own daughter would get her first taste on being my new fuck toy.

I don't care how messed up it sounds, it's gonna happen.

"Pearly!" I called out before Pearl came running out of the master bedroom with a smile and bow.

"She's right inside master, ready for you."

"Good work." I walked into the room and smiled at the small gem sitting on the bed. She looked like an exact copy of Pearl, minus the fact her hair was going down her back instead of the pointy style, and with a B sized chest. She was about Peridot's height, with her own pearl gem in between her breasts, and was looking at me with innocence and excitement.

"Is it time daddy? Do I get to do what mommy does?"

"That's right Pearly." I rubbed her head making her giggle before sitting next to her. I didn't bother with pants and just wore a bathrobe with it loose to let my dick stick out which she spotted and stared at. "Why don't you show me what mommy taught you?"

"Ok!" she got down on her knees quickly and gave the girth a light poke, slowly wrapping her hand around it before slowly rubbing it. "It's so warm."

"That's right, and it's where you came from." smiled Pearl before her daughter leaned up and gave it a small lick, making me sigh.

"Don't be afraid, you can lick it all over."

"Alright." she stuck her tongue out more, slowly moving it up and down my dick making me slowly grow harder, which urged her on and licked it more and more all around with Pearl smiling. The feeling of my own girl licking me was way more hot than I expected, especially when she began to slide her mouth over the tip.

"Fuck yeah Pearly, just make sure to make it moist." I advised her looking up confused.

"Then what?"

"You'll see." I nodded to Pearl who moved over and helped Pearly lean back on the bed and spread her legs to expose her slit with me moving closer, Pearly looking nervous.

"Relax sweetie, master is going to make you feel amazing~" whispered Pearl as I slowly pushed inside the fresh hole, grunting at how snug it felt and making my little girl gasp and bite her lip. Good thing I don't have to worry about a hymen.

"It's big!" she squeaked out, shivering the deeper I went while Pearl massaged her chest which was already making her moan louder, music to my ears.

"That's right, and daddy's dick is gonna turn you into a slut just like mommy." I spoke up as I kept on pushing till I was balls deep inside, waited a brief second, then pulled back making her gasp, and got her to yell when I slammed right back inside.

"Daddy!"

"Fuck yeah! You've just become my next slut!" I let out, the feeling over her making my dick stay fully rigid as I moved back and forth inside my own daughter, making her cry out more and more from the sensation. "Just like your mom, you're gonna grow addicted to daddy's dick, and the more you learn, the more I'll make you feel more and more good."

"Daddy! I feel so warm!" she cried out biting her lip just like her mother. "I feel like I'm being stretched out!"

"That's right baby girl, it means you're feeling it all over." I growled in lust, slamming in and out of her now with Pearl using one hand to rub her slit.

"That's right master, ravage our own daughter. Make her crave your dick like me~"

"Come on Pearly, tell me how much you want it!" I reached down to grab at her breasts making her arch her back as I could feel her insides growing more and more narrow. Fuck! It was like the first time with Pearl all over!

"Daddy! Daddy! I feel hot!" she cried out with wide eyes. "Your penis feels bigger!"

"That's because it wants to get nice and cozy! Remember, just like your mother, you're gonna be doing this more and more with me! Maybe even with her and Peridot at the same time!" I hammered into her again and again with my balls slapping against her ass making her legs wrap around me.

"More daddy! MORE!"

"That's it Pearly, crave daddy's dick. Let your body remember every single inch of it. You'll be making daddy feel good every day from now on~" purred Pearl as she fingered her own cunt with a smile at seeing the dick stretch her daughter's cunt out.

"Fuck! I might lose it any second!" I let out, grinding my hips against hers which made Pearly shake and moan.

"Daddy! Something's happening!"

"It means you're gonna orgasm, and so am I!" I leaned down to pin her under me to really drive it home. "Here's your first creampie Pearly!"

"DADDY!" she let out, her juices gushing out against my dick and tightening up to where I started unloading right inside, making her grip onto me like a vice as her insides tried to milk me. Like mother like daughter.

Pearl moaned and fingered her cunt faster and faster before drenching the sheets herself with her own juices, rolling on her side and panting with a smile as I tried to catch my breath.

"Damn….who knew plowing your daughter was this good?" I remarked to myself making Pearl giggle.

"Perhaps you could try out her rear next master."

And like that my hormones kicked right back in as I looked down and saw Pearly smiling a drunken smile as I sat up.

"Hear that Pearly?"

"Yes….daddy." she nodded, slowly trying to rotate her body onto her belly without pulling away from my dick. When she got in position I pulled out of her cunt and rubbed the girht across her butt, lubing it up before I began to push against it, making her moan as the girth stretched out her ass.

"DADDY!"

"That's right Pearly, you lost your first cherry, now it's your second!" I held her hips and pushed in deeper and deeper till I couldn't anymore, then pulled back and started to hammer into her like a drill, making her howl out like a real bitch.

"And just think Pearly, this is your life now." spoke Pearl rubbing her daughter's head while giving me a lustful look. "The master's precious maid and fucktoy~"

"Daddy! More! More! My butt feels good!"

"Damn straight it does!" I grunted with a grin. Now, THIS is the kind of life a perverted guy could get used to.

Maybe Peridot would like a daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> BTW since this is a pure smut story, and given the "new" character bust size, you can age her as you want. May do a sequel with Peridot wanting a daugther as well.


End file.
